


Not So Lucky

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Possessive Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, a bit of outsider POV, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Prompt: 142. “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.” From the Drabble Challenge:1-150 list the sterekdrabbles blog.





	Not So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 142. “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.” From the Drabble Challenge:1-150 list the sterekdrabbles blog.

Jeff never gets this lucky at the Jungle. Tonight must be his night.

This gorgeous guy just sits down, starts chatting him up.  

At the bar there’s another guy, kinda big, kinda scary, watching like it’s his business. _Hey, some of us got it, some of us don’t,_ Jeff thinks.

Gorgeous guy swivels to look at Scary Guy. “That’s my boyfriend. Hold my hand so he gets jealous,” are the last words Jeff hears.

“Where’d your friend go, Stiles,” Derek asks, taking the empty seat across from him.

“Probably already halfway to Mexico.—So _now_ will you dance with me?”


End file.
